Tea: The Slave
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: It is a hard life for a slave and to make matters worse is living in the city ruled by Houses at war with each other. Poor Tea.
1. Prologue

Tea: The Slave 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: I don't know how this idea came to me, it just did. Anyways, I hope that you like it. It is pro-Tea so I'm sure that some of my fans will be happy, especially one. –cough- Kilnorc –cough- Anyways, on with the fic!

Chapter One: Prologue

In Domino City, it was like any other city, except that there were five houses that were in power over the city, well, sections of the city that is. The House of Moto, the House of Kaiba, the House of Ishtar, the House of Wheeler, and the House of Bakura.

Each of these Houses were fighting for complete dominance for the city. The citizens of Domino were either a member of each House or a slave of each House. Everyone had to wear their House colors in order to show their alliance with them. Blue for the House of Kaiba, red for the House of Bakura, green for the House of Wheeler, violet for the House of Ishtar and black for the House of Moto. Now buying slaves was nothing new in the city, in fact it was all over the world.

Each House had at least a hundred or more slaves and keeping up with them all was very difficult. The most common of slaves though were female. The young men of the Houses were always buying new slaves, each one boosting about how pretty their newest one was before going out to buy a new one to outmatch the competition. Though the citizens were happy being protected by their Houses, they wished to change colors and go into a different House. Only slaves could go into different Houses when they were bought by a different House.

Of course, slaves don't have a choice in the matter in which House they end up in. They were bought and sold everyday so what did it matter to them, except for the treatment. With every new slave, another one is traded or sent back, creating an unfair life for them. Only if there was someway that the Houses could work together in any way but alas, that dream is not yet realized.


	2. Auction

Chapter Two: Auction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Well, I'm glad that some of you like my fic.

Tea sat in the bed of a dark green pick up truck and watched as she left her hometown. Since she was a slave, she had to be moved. Her mother had ran after the truck, screaming to bring back her baby back. Tea cried, her cerulean blue eyes watering up. Her father was sold when she was seven so it was just her mother and her. Now that Tea and a handful of other slaves were being moved, it was just her, alone and scared. She had learned where she was going, a city named Domino, a city ruled by five Houses. A feuding city.

She had dried her tears an hour ago. Who she was being sold to was still a mystery. The oldest males of the Houses had to go out and buy slaves, helping out their alliances. There were tons of male slaves bought but were used for work, it was the females that were shown off. To Tea, it didn't seem fair because the prettiest females were bought then discarded. She knew that she was to be bought but by whom, no one knew.

Finally, the truck had stopped in front of a giant building with the House flags waving in the wind. She stared in awe, watching each flag as it blew. One had caught her eye with the dragon on it looking fierce. The driver had come out of the truck and untied the ropes from the cuffs to the truck and led the girls inside the grand building. Inside were seats that faced a small stage. The carpeting was fine and the seats were leather and silk. The stage was simple, showing off no finery like the room and chairs. It looked out of place and it was meant to look poor, like all of the slaves.

The driver led the girls to the stage, tying them to the podium. Shortly after, people came in slowly, either sitting in the back or standing against the wall. Tea had shifted her weight as she grew uncomfortable with her environment. Finally, the older brothers of the Houses started to come in. Tea gasped slightly as she marveled at their beauty. The first one was from the House of Wheeler; his golden hair glistened under the lights, making his brown eyes have a light tone to them. His eyes trailed over the females as if sizing them up. He stopped at Tea then a girl with long blonde hair and violet eyes. He grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth.

The oldest of the twins from the House of Ishtar had walked in. His tan skin had clashed beautifully with his long spiked hair. The Ishtar's violet eyes had given him a mysterious look as he made his way past the people to his chair. He too looked over the girls, stopping at Tea. There was something about the tanned male that reminded Tea of a fighter.

Another twin, this time from the House of Moto had walked in regally, earning a sneer from the Ishtar and a smile from the Wheeler. He walked to the Wheeler male and shook hands with him. The two were talking and from what Tea could pick up, the tri-colored haired twin had a deep voice that held wisdom beyond his years and the Wheeler's had an older teen tone that sounded like a street punk's. The two had spoken a little longer before the Moto looked at the slaves as well. His deep violet eyes were different from that of the Ishtar's as they showed maturity. His blonde bangs were in spikes, drifting into his eyes or to the side. He trailed his eyes over the girls, lingering on Tea and a little blonde girl. Turning back to the Wheeler, he spoke quickly and quietly. The Wheeler nodded with understanding before he whispered back. Tea had finally noticed something about the Moto; he wore a heavy gold upside down pyramid. That's what she saw on one of the flags. So that's what their symbol was. She looked at the Ishtar and saw his symbol as well, a golden rod with an eye on it, much like the eye on the pyramid. Tea then looked at the Wheeler and saw a black dragon with a ruby eye pendant around his neck, his symbol as well.

A loud bang was heard at the entrance, causing everyone to look at the person who caused it. A male with a black trench coat grinned evilly as he walked to the Ishtar. His white hair clashed with his black trench coat. He turned and looked at the girls, looking at them carefully. His brown eyes held an anger and glare in them. He grinned again and that sent chills up and down Tea's spine. What caught Tea's eye was a ring around his neck. It seems as if the eye was a sort of alliance, though it was little help. Tea quickly looked at the white haired male as he grinned at her before talking to the Ishtar.

Finally, as if it was a great honor to come in last, the oldest Kaiba walked in. Tea could see why he was called a dragon. His ice blue eyes were among his brown hair, his arms crossed as he walked in, keeping his eyes ahead of him. He was at a good height, towering over several people, his trench coat somehow defied gravity and flared out behind him. He took his seat and sized up the slaves with the ice blue eyes. Tea could see his necklaces, two of them; one looked like a card and the other was of a white dragon with a blue diamond eye.

At last, one by one, people went to their seats, still murmuring. A man had come out and went to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the biddings of the slaves. These slaves will be bought and will help out in any way they can," the man said, hinting to the men, earning snickers, grins and glares.

Tea grew more and more nervous as less and less slaves were on the stage. So far, the House males had not bought a slave, they kept to themselves, every once in a while, whispering to their allies. The next slave for the bidding was a little blonde girl with big blue eyes hidden behind glasses. The Moto male had looked at her before nodding to the auctioneer. Tea thought about why he would want to buy her but nothing came to mind. The Kaiba glared at the Moto before nodding at the auctioneer as well. Both were fighting over one girl who obviously looked lost and confused about it all. Finally, after some time later, Moto had bought the girl and had her sit next to him. He whispered quick words to her, making her smile and nod. Tea smiled hoping that the girl would get a better life than what she currently had. The young blonde looked so happy that she was about to cry tears of joy.

The biddings were long and slow. One by one, the girls were sold like the tall blonde with purple eyes. The Wheeler had bought her after a fight with the Ishtar and the Bakura. She was giddy and was also sitting next to him with a smile on her face after he had whispered something to her as well. Soon, it was just Tea on the stage, that's what every male in the room was waiting for and was paying close attention. Of course, when the auctioneer said that Tea was the last one to be bought, the biggest uproar had started.

She was standing in one spot and felt like she was being torn to pieces. A person in lower power tried to buy her but the bidding was to high for him and he had to give up. To her, it seemed as if she was the prettiest girl and would be shown off before being discarded. The price for her rose sharply and was impossible to buy except by the males in the high Houses.

"It seems as if a competition is getting into a five way spilt. Of course, this slave can not go into five pieces or that would really be something," the auctioneer said in an oily voice. "Now of course, if this slave is worth getting poor, then please, bid all of your money away," he said, rubbing his hands together greedily.

The Moto and Wheeler were whispering quickly as well as the Ishtar and the Bakura. The Moto stood up and said regally, "Joey and I have combined our money to buy her." Tea blinked. A smart plan but would it be enough to buy her?

The Ishtar and the Bakura stood up as well. "We too have combined our money to buy the girl," the tan male said, his deep voice sending chills up and down Tea's back.

"If you four are quite finished, I'll be leaving with the slave," the Kaiba said. His own voice sent Tea in a faint blush and made her twist the material of her shirt's hem. "I'll buy her and I don't need anyone's help to do it either," he said in a gloating manner.

"If you are all done, I'm sure that we are all anxious to see who will be owning this slave," the auctioneer said, making the three sit back down. "Now, it seems as if Mr. Kaiba has proclaimed to buy this girl. Any objections?"

The Moto and the Wheeler spoke briefly before turning back and shook their heads. The Ishtar and the Bakura shook their heads as well but continued to speak. "Then the slave Tea is sold to Mr. Kaiba," the auctioneer said and banged down his hammer. "The biddings are closed."

A/N: Alright, there is the second chapter. Hope that you all like it.


	3. Learning of the Houses

Chapter Three: Learning of the Houses

A/N: I'm sorry! I lost the notebook I had written this in because I had to rearrange my whole room, again, and in the midst, I lost the notebook. I'm sorry it took me a long time, I had to get a new job. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

Tea sat in the limo across from the Kaiba. He was talking on the phone and she didn't mean to intrude on his conversation so she turned her head and looked out the window. She thought that she recognized some of the buildings and places before but nothing came to mind now. She heard a click of the cell phone he was using and looked back.

"Name?" he said shortly. She titled her head to the side a little and blinked. "Your name, what is it?" he asked, sounding a little frustrated.

Tea blinked before answering. "My name is Tea Anzu Mazaki Gardner," she said, straightening her head and shoulders.

"Long name. I suppose you want to know why I bought you as well," he said, earning a nod. "I have bought you not only to make the other four Houses upset but because you look like someone I knew as a child," he stated, looking deep into her eyes. "How did you become a slave?"

Tea looked away, down at her hands in her lap. "My father had made a bet with a powerful member of a House in the town I came from and he lost the bet. Since we were not able to pay off the debt, we were forced into slavery. Ten years ago, my father was sold, leaving only my mother and me," she said quietly.

The male in front of her narrowed his eyes slightly and looked away. "Since you were sold into the House of Kaiba, I suggest you pay attention to what I have to say," he started, looking at her. She looked back and nodded. "My name is Seto Kaiba. I am the president and CEO pf Kaiba Corps. My younger brothers' are named Noa Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba. Both of them are six years younger than me and are both little devils at times," he said, sounding almost amused. "The House you were just bought in is the richest and most powerful of the five in the city. My company supplies to the Moto House as well as the Ishtar House. The only reason why my House doesn't run the city is because of the House of Moto. Yami and Yugi Moto are the twins of the Moto House and they are the only ones who are able to defeat me in a game of Duel Monsters," the young CEO said with malice in his voice.

Tea nodded. "Are you able to defeat them?"

Seto looked up and nodded. "I am but since my first defeat of them I've seen them come into power and that gives them right to challenge me for control of this city. The House of Wheeler came into power one day after Yugi Moto had donated a large sum of money to Joey Katsuya Jounouchi Wheeler. Of course, he had to do something in order to stay in power. His sister, Serenity Katsuya Shizuka Wheeler had opened up a school for the blind, after coming so close to being blind herself. Thanks to her, they are in power," he scoffed.

Tea blinked. _So Joey, the blonde Wheeler has a sister he depends on until he can come up with something himself_, she thought. "What about the House of Ishtar and the House of Bakura?"

Seto sighed. _This is going to take longer than I thought._ "The House of Ishtar just recently came into power when the older sister of Malik and Marik Ishtar opened came here. Ishizu Isis Ishtar runs the museum in downtown Domino. The Ishtar House came directly from Egypt so they should be used to this sort of power. The House of Bakura has also recently come into power due to some financial problems until now. Bakura and Ryou Bakura are the twins bringing in the profit through shipping stolen goods, mostly jewelry. Bakura is the thief whereas Ryou just wants to get through life."

Tea smiled a little as she thought about Bakura and his last name being the same as his first. _Ryou Bakura, Bakura Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Joey Wheeler, Yami Moto, Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba, the young lords of the Houses and here I am just a slave caught in the middle of all of this._ "What about those symbols? The Eye and your dragon?"

The dragon pendant around Seto neck was grabbed. "Alliances. The House of Kaiba and the House of Wheeler are of one alliance whereas the House of Moto, the House of Ishtar and the House of Bakura are another. One by eye and one by dragon. Now there are also friendship alliances as well. Moto and Wheeler are close and Ishtar and Bakura are close. I chose not to socialize with them at all."

Raising an eyebrow, Tea eyed the dragon. "Then why are you aligned with the House of Wheeler?"

"Though I hate to admit it, he helped save my brothers from a fire when I was away for a business trip and that aligned us together."

She nodded, not fully understanding but at least it was a start of something.

A/N: Okies, that was short but that's because I didn't want to merge two chapters together and get all screwed up trying to stay focused on one thing. Anyways, please review!


	4. Kaiba House

Chapter Four: Kaiba House

Disclaimer: I don't own this what so ever!

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a while since I've posted but I've had a good reason. Anyways, here is chapter four.

Sometime later, the stretched limo had appeared in front of a huge mansion with a lush garden in front. Why would such a cold, steely-eyed man have such a beautiful garden filled with rare and delicate flowers? The limo had entered the mansion gates and circled around the wondrous garden, as if it was willed to call the limo to it. It stopped in front of the main doors. The driver parked the limo and waited for the passengers to exit the vehicle and enter the mansion.

Seto had exited the limo and waited for Tea to exit as well. "If you are done gaping at the garden, we can go inside," he said in an agitated tone. Tea had nodded quickly and hurried out of the limo, shutting the door. "This is the Kaiba Mansion. It had over one hundred rooms and over fifty or so hallways, so it's hard not to get lost easily," the CEO said and walked inside the giant home.

Tea's eyes grew in size in disbelief. "It's … HUGE!"

"That's the point," Seto smirked. "Three… two… one-"

"SETO!" Two voices had shouted from the second floor. Tea looked up and saw two little boys come running down the massive stairwell and tackle Seto. One of them had green hair; cut similar to Seto's and his companion had long raven black hair. Each boy had blue eyes and cute faces; the boy with green hair showing a bit more maturity than his companion.

Seto had been tackled to the ground as the two boys began to to question him about where he went and what he did. "If you two are done, I'd like to get up. Now would be nice," Seto said, a little amusement in his voice.

One of the boys raised his head, looking at the older Kaiba. "But we missed you so much!" he said, and smiled, teasingly. "Mokuba was pacing again, muttering to himself."

"I was not! I was not muttering!" the boy with the long black hair shouted. He stood up and pointed to the green haired kid. "You were the one asking when he would be back!"

"You liar! I was not!" the green hair boy exclaimed, standing up as well. He suddenly looked over at Tea and grinned. "Is she the prettiest? Not much to look at." Tea, feeling self conscious, pulled her arms over her chest and glanced away shyly.

"Seto, you said that you'd buy us a playmate," the other whined.

Sitting up, Seto looked at his brothers. Looking at their faces, he sighed and stood up. "That damn Yami beat me to her, probably for Yugi's enjoyment." He then looked away at a window. "I did try at least."

Tea blinked. _So that's why he tried to buy the little blonde._ Looking between the two young boys, she began to see differences in them. "Are you the older?" she asked the green haired boy.

The kid blinked. "Well, obviously! And here I thought you were smart," he sneered. Feeling hurt, Tea clenched a hand into a fist and looked away in shame. She had dishonored her intelligence and had spoken out of line, something that was punished.

Clearing his throat, Seto looked at his younger brothers. "Noa, enough." Giving his brother a warning look, he changed the subject. "Now go get ready, we're going to the office."

"What? How come Mokuba's not coming with us?" the boy asked, pointing to the youngest Kaiba.

"Because it's boring and when Seto retires without any kids, you'll be taking over, not me," Mokuba said, grabbing Tea's hand. " Besides, I want to stay here and welcome her."

Noa rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever. I still say that you should go as well, being blood and all." A man suddenly came up and whispered something in his ear. "Yes, now go!" When the man left, Noa shook his head. "I swear that man can be annoying sometimes."

Tea regarded this carefully before shrugging it off. The little boy, still holding her hand, smiled up at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Mokuba was just so innocent and trusting, anyone who didn't know better would say that he wasn't Seto's little brother. She looked at the middle kid. He was a mini-Seto: same cold eyes, same hairstyle, the only thing that set them apart was the age and hair coloring. Turning his gaze, Noa sneered. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Tea's eyes went wide but a pressuring squeeze in her hand reassured her. "Noa, she's fine. I'll give her a tour around the mansion while you two are gone," Mokuba said, coming to Tea's aid.

Seto growled. "I'm sick of you two arguing. It ends now," he said, giving both boys a glare. Mokuba's grip tightened as the little boy looked away. Noa gave his brother a glare in return and walking away, getting ready to go wherever his brother said. Seto closed his eyes and sighed, giving Tea a sense that he was tired. As he left the room, his black trench coat flaring as he walked. Once the two look-a-likes left the room, Mokuba's unoccupied hand went to his eyes, wiping away tears. Seeing this, Tea knelt down and wrapped her arms around the little boy's body. The pre-teen's eyes went wide before the tears fell faster.

"There, there, no need to cry," Tea whispered softly.

The pre-teen nodded, crying still. "All he does is yell. That's all he ever does anymore. Noa and I don't fight much but when we do, he yells and yells," Mokuba said through the tears. Tea's heartstrings pulled to try and comfort the the boy in whatever way she could but could think of nothing to help him but to just let him cry it out. As much as she wanted to say something, she was a slave and it would be out of line. Besides, words are sometimes useless when you want to get a feeling across so she hoped that her feelings went to the boy.


	5. Changes

Chapter Five: Changes

Disclaimer: I don't not own this anime.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't done snap to this fic in a long time and I apologize for it and I'm sorry for not posting. I was dealing with life and needed some time away from fans, flamers, and stalkers.

"Damn that Kaiba!" Bakura snapped. Already at his mansion, he slammed his hand on his desk, leaving an imprint in the dark wood. Ryou, his twin, winced and carefully walked out of the study, making sure he didn't do anything to already upset his ticked off brother.

_I wonder who she was though,_ Ryou thought. _She must have been something if he's this upset._ Going to his bedroom, he went to his phone; he picked up the phone from its cradle and called Malik. Since the two of them hadn't gone to the auction, they could only imagine all of the lovely ladies. Dialing Malik's number, he could hear his twin scream at something. _Must be Marik he's talking to_.

In the study, Bakura yelled even more into the phone at Marik. "That smug snake. He took her, didn't say a word and left, that self-centered pig!"

"Calm down, Bakura. We'll have her soon. Besides, we have other priorities right now," the older Ishtar said on the line.

Growling, Bakura picked up a knife from his desk and threw it at a painting, stabbing the man in the painting in the eye. "You know he won't give in. That fool is too busy creating that school and building beach homes for himself. He's as self-centered as Kaiba. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them were lovers." Sitting down heavily in his chair, Bakura rubbed his forehead with three fingers.

"Kaiba and Pegasus? Even I don't want that kind of hideous image in my head. Sick, Bakura, real sick," Marik complained, his voice sounding like he was nauseous.

"As if you didn't see their relationship. It's so disgustingly obvious they share something! Besides, I hear Kaiba has himself a puppy as well," Bakura said in an evil tone. If it was one thing he loved, other than being a thief, it was ruining others.

"The mutt Wheeler?" Marik asked, feigning shock. "No!" Though they both knew it to be false, they couldn't help but spread that little rumor around. "I always thought that he was with the midget and his twin, sort of a sandwich."

Feeling his stomach roll from the mental picture, Bakura blenched. "Family style? Nasty!"

"Enough already or I'll puke," Marik said, giving up on the fun so his stomach could settle. "Are you going to send out your team to steal the girl?"

"And deal with Kaiba's guards? As much as I know my team is more than ready to crush them, I'm not risking losing any of my team. I need them for a different task at the moment, that is, unless you want to combine," Bakura suggested, kicking his feet on his desk, crossing them at the ankles as he twirled a few knives.

"As much as I wish I could, they are busy. My sister found a tomb and called them to duty with her. I'm low at the moment, talk to me in a month or so."

"What about your brother's?"

"Same. Ishizu said that this tomb was huge, supposedly someone close to the pharaoh."

"Your sister's an idiot."

"I wouldn't say that out loud. Remember, she could break off from Malik and myself and start anew with her necklace, or did you forget?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Since siblings of the lords wore the same symbol, Ishizu traded off the rod for a necklace she had crafted for herself, in case her brothers did something idiotic. Ishizu would be the only that would be different, being a Lady and all, but it would also give problems to the House of Bakura if she was to, since he mostly stole from her private storage from time to time. Her abandonment could spell the end for the House of Ishtar and the House of Bakura. "Well, what could she do, show off a male slave? It's not like any of us are queer." Snickering, he threw a knife at the painting again, hitting the other eye. "I take that back, everyone but us."

"Bakura."

In Ryou's room, he could hear his twin cackling with glee. "Sounds like he's tormenting Marik again," he said sympathetic to his friend over the phone.

"Doesn't he always?" Malik asked. "So, any word?"

"Nothing, he wouldn't even describe her. What about over there?"

"Nope, nada, he just swore and promptly went to the phone. Those two are clockwork!"

"Tell me about it." Ryou rolled his eyes before looking at a picture on a shelf in his room. The picture was of the youngest of all the twins, all with a goofy grin on his face and holding up the peace sign. It was Yami who took the picture, not afraid to hang out with his twin's friends. "Do you think that Yugi would know anything?"

"Probably. He and Yami share what happens in terms of the Houses. They're best friends, you know that," Malik said, slightly jealous.

Ryou sighed, jealous as well. Bakura and he were that close growing up but time changed Bakura into someone else, a thief and a trouble maker rather than what he was as a kid. "Did you talk to Ishizu?"

"Yeah, but then one of the workers said something and she promptly hung up. Something about a new tablet, go figure."

"Your sister has a weird obsession." Ryou often teased Ishizu about her job but she would only laugh and ruffle his hair, almost like they were siblings. Hearing his twin crack up again, Ryou laughed. His brother's cackle always cracked him up, unless it had an evil ring to it. "Let me guess, Marik hung up."

"And muttering curses while walking to the gym, yup. Bet you five it was something about his choice of-"

"No way. You won last time and I never heard the end of it. You go comfort you brother while I dig up what happened with Yugi. Call you later?"

"Obviously. Later."

Hanging up, Ryou walked over to the study, leaning in the doorway when he reached the room. "So what was it this time?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Bakura said, fiddling with the remaining knife.

Ryou's face fell. _You always say that._

Across town, in the House of Moto, Yami had called up his grandfather, to see how his stock was going and if there was any way to renovate for more customers. Yugi was already talking with the newest addition in the household, the petite girl Yami bought.

"I don't get it, if your brother bought me, how come you own me?" the girl asked, looking curiously at Yugi, who was blushing like crazy.

Stuttering, Yugi slowly answered. "Well, Yami said that he'd get me someone to hang out with while he was away for business, well, the business he attends."

"You two split your work?" the girl asked, surprised.

"Well, yes, we are twins so why not?" The girl looked away shyly then back at him. "You never told me your name."

"I'm Rebecca Hawkins." (A/N: BITE ME! I don't read the manga nor do I want to so I don't know her Japanese name. If you know it, then tell me and I'll change it, until then, STFU!)

Yugi smiled at her and held out his hand. "I'm Yugi Moto." As Rebecca shook his hand, they both blushed and Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what do you do for fun?"

Before Rebecca could answer, Yami walked in, holding a phone in his hand, the receiver covered. "Grandpa wants to talk to you," he informed his twin, holding out the phone. Once Yugi took the phone and walked away, talking to the eldest Moto, Yami faced Rebecca. "I have an order for you." Rebecca's shoulders slumped but her teachings changed them to be straight and to lower her gaze, showing that he is the master and she the slave. "I order you to no longer be a slave." Looking up, Rebecca saw Yami smile. "I bought you to get out of slavery, plus, Yugi needs a friend while I'm not here."

"Yeah, he told me."

"But I do ask you one thing." Yami looked at her carefully before continuing. "Be kind to him. Yugi is still naïve." Rebecca smiled and nodded, happy to be free from bondage. At least she wouldn't do anything stupid or embarrassing or completely out of her nature.

Yugi had returned to the room, looking from Rebecca to Yami then back again. "Did I miss something?"

Yami smiled at his twin. "Nothing much."

"Oh yeah, Joey called, said he wanted to hang out later. He said that Serenity had booked us a private area at the local arcade. I think it's because of Duke."

Yami nodded. Serenity had hung out with Joey's friends Tristan Honda Hiroto Taylor and Duke Otogi Devlin, (A/N: Once again, if you know, tell me), and now both boys competed to date her, not because she was a Lord's sister, a Lady, but because she was attractive. No doubt it was Duke's arcade that they were hanging out in. Within a few years, Duke would have enough money to be a Lord but until then, he would still have to wear Joey's color, not that it bothered Duke of course.

Yugi looked shyly at Rebecca and blushed faintly. "Do you want to come with us?" She nodded with a bright smile before looking at Yami, her smile never faltering. Maybe living with this House wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Slave's Life

Chapter Six: Slave's Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Enjoy!

A full day of nothing but video games, tours and idle chatter, Tea was tired by the end of the day but still very hyper that had radiated from the pre-teen. Once the boy had crashed on the couch, Tea picked him up, with a little difficulty, and carried to his room to his bed. Tucking Mokuba in bed, Tea brushed some of his hair away from his face, admiring the kid and how he would be such a heartbreaker when he grows up. Hearing her master return home, she left Mokuba's room and turned off his light, carefully shutting his door, turning to see Seto carrying Noa in his arms, motioning for the door next to Mokuba's room to open. Opening the door and turning on the light, Tea could see the difference between the boys just by looking in their rooms. Mokuba was still very childlike but Noa had a more mature room, book shelves filled with actual books, not comics like Mokuba's. Moving out of the way, she watched as Seto took off his brother's shoes and tucked him into his bed.

Walking out of the room, Tea left the brothers for alone time. Without warning, tears sprang up to her eyes. Her mother used to tuck her in before and after their enslavement, until Tea's mother had to work past her daughter's bedtime. She'd never see her mother ever again and now, Tea was truly alone. Seto closed his brother's door and looked at Tea. "Your only task is to entertain my brothers. You eat before they wake and then again when they sleep. Other than that, you're free to do whatever you want. Do not expect sympathy or empathy from me or of my staff members. Do not show up at my office unless Mokuba goes as well or there is an emergency. You are to wear my colors and if you see any of the other Lords, turn and walk away. I don't need my slave stolen from me. Understood?" Once she nodded, Seto turned away and walked to his study. "Also, do not bother me. You only enter my study when I say, other that, stay away."

Tea nodded again, though she knew that Seto couldn't turn back and register her nod. Walking down the hallways, Tea listened carefully for any other noises from other slaves. Finding the kitchen, she saw the cook talking to the butler and a few maids, all were slaves for Tea thought that they preferred to be with the House of Kaiba over any of the other Houses. The others looked at Tea, whispering to each other and giggling. The cook filled a bowl with the stew they all had and walked away curtly, talking to the other slaves again.

The butler looked over at Tea before going to the pantry, opening it up and tossed her a sapphire blue sash. "Wear that. It's your color. You wear it every day unless sold off, and then you return it." Nodding, Tea wrapped and tied the sash around her waist before turning to the stew, noticing that it was just liquid. Drinking the hot meal slowly, she looked around the kitchen. The others never talked to her, even when she cleaned her bowl and set it on the counter, not knowing where it belongs. Following a hallway, she found her room, realizing that the room was very small, only fitting the bed and a bed side table. There were two separate doors inside her room, a small bathroom: shower, sink and toilet, and a small closet. She sighed and guessed how many outfits she would be given or she could buy to fill the closet. Lying on the bed, Tea let her tears fall again, this time faster. Humming a small song from her childhood, Tea slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, the butler knocked on the door, waking Tea up abruptly. Rubbing her eyes, the day before swam to her head. Remembering Mokuba's face and smile, she slowly felt better about herself and her position before she remembered Noa and then what type of slave she was but after a lot of thought, if Mokuba liked her, maybe she could stay after the next pretty slave was bought. Hoping in the shower, Tea began to think again. Seto said that she reminded him about someone in his childhood but nothing that she could remember reminded her of him. Of course every slave was told about Domino city and its feuding Lords but never shown their faces or what they did.

Slaves are useless humans and she knew that she was disposable. If she had a choice of running or being shot protecting her master and his family, she had to save his family and no one would mourn for her. She still didn't know her father or if her mother was bought. What if she had half siblings through her father or what if he was dead? All these what ifs flew to her head as she prepared for the day, drying her hair and redressing, of course, she could do nothing about it. Once she was ready for facing the day, Tea entered the kitchen, eating her meal quickly, cleaning the bowl and went to wait by Mokuba's door. Though he made movement behind his door, Tea was taught that you never enter a room without your master allowing it, if said master was in, or if it was to retrieve anything.

Deep in thought, she did not notice that the door next to her had opened, signify that Noa was was awake. "What are you doing?" Jumping at the sound of his voice, Tea quickly bowed her head and curtsied, as she was taught. "Whatever the reason, it's quite annoying that you just stand there."

"I am not to enter without permission, sir," she said, never letting her eyes move from staring at a loose thread in the hall rug. "It is rude, unbecoming, and it would also mean that I do not respect my masters."

Laughing, Noa opened up Mokuba's door and walked in, pulling Tea in by her sash. "Mokki, you have got to do something about her, she's driving me batty."

Mokuba, who was currently stuck trying to put on his shirt, gave a muffled answer. Tea only smiled and gently tugged on the fabric to free Mokuba's head so he could answer clearly. Noticing that he was also wearing his clothes in a sloppy fashion, she straightened up his jeans, making sure the seams were straight, helped fix his shirt and lowered her eyes again.

Mokuba, who just stood there with a bewildered yet embarrassing look on his face, turned to see his brother. "I'm going out, and I'm taking her. Come with?"

"Pass. Besides, even if I could, I can't. Work." Noa looked over at Tea, who still kept her gaze down. "Do something about her, thought, she still drives me insane." Looking up briefly, Tea noticed that Noa looked very tired. The shadows under his eyes were faint but it was enough for her to worry. "Sometimes I wonder why he trains me."

Mokuba had shrugged and grabbed a replica of his brother's pendant, showing that he and Noa, who was also wearing one, who Lords, pulling it over his head before tying a bandana around his neck. "Play hooky." Both boys had grinned before nodding. Mokuba grabbed Tea's hand, looked her over once and smiled sweetly. Warmth spread from the hand Mokuba held to the rest of her body, ensuring that her position was safe, but for how long?


	7. The Other House

Chapter Seven: The Other House

Disclaimer: I still don't own this show.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.

Without another word from either boy, they rushed out of the mansion, hurrying through the large gardens to run into town. From what Tea could tell, though the older Kaiba liked living away from the city, he was only but a short run from it. It was as if it was for his brothers, not for his convenience. As the boys chattered to each other, Tea kept her gaze away from the boys, looking around to the city that she would be living in for, probably, and the rest of her life. With a sigh, she couldn't be happy. She may not be able to buy her freedom and if that was the case, who was to be her next master? Would her next master be as kind as Mokuba, harsh like Noa, or terrifying as their older brother?

As the boys had laughed, eating crepes they bought moments earlier, both teased each other before bickering. The bickering transformed back into teasing as Noa made Mokuba blush a deep red. Both boys were silent for a short while, enough to catch Tea's attention. "You never said your name."

Tea lowered her gaze. "I am Tea, sirs."

"Sirs. You don't have to be formal around us." Looking up, Tea smiled at Mokuba's wide grin and Noa's slightly soft look. "What did you do before you came here?"

Looking away for a brief moment, Tea opened her mouth to answer, but the voice that rang through the air was not hers. "Mokuba! Noa!" All three had turned to see who had spoken, only to see a man walk towards them, wearing a green shirt under a brown worn leather jacket, his hair in a carefully gelled style, something Tea couldn't quite explain except that it was an odd style, to say the least.

Noa straighten up as Mokuba leaned in to whisper to Tea. "That's Tristan Honda Hiroto Taylor; he's Joey Wheeler's man."

Tea knew that she was supposed to stay away from any Lord who wasn't of her master's color but he didn't say anything about the people who wore the colors. Still, as a slave, she had to behave as a normal slave would. Keeping her head low, she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I thought it was you two, but then again, who else can say that they are the Kaiba brothers?" Tristan had joked. Looking at Tea, he put two and two together before looking back at the youngest brother. "Is she your new slave?" The words cut deep in Tea.

Once Mokuba nodded, he grabbed Tea's hand again. Tristan whistled lowly. "Joey said she caused an uproar the other day."

"We wouldn't know, we don't go to the auctions," Noa sniffed.

Raising his hands in defense, Tristan shook his head. "I wouldn't know either, I couldn't go. Something came up at the moment." Looking over Tea, he raised an eyebrow. "If you ask me, Mai should have been the pretty one, not her." There was something off about this girl…

"Mai? Mai who?"

Tea looked up at Tristan, seeing that his face was smooth and his eyes were a deep brown, almost as if they were liquid. As Tristan returned her gaze, he answered Noa. "Mai something, I forget her name, I just know she's a total babe." A faint blush had risen to his cheeks, highlighting his cheek bones. He was tall, but not as tall as her master, but still of good height. From what she could tell of him, he was of average weight, his proportions seeming perfect, only his hands and feet were huge. Maybe he was a size bigger than most men in shoe size?

Mokuba tugged lightly on Tea's hand, looking at her face. "Do you know her?"

Tea bit her lower lip. In the presence of company, a slave is not allowed to talk unless giving permission. Tristan whispered something in her ear before Mokuba nodded, quickly saying she could speak freely. With a sigh of relief, Tea shook her head. "I am sorry but I would have to be given a more detail description of this Mai. We were not allowed to speak to others outside of our huts."

Tristan put held his chin and rested his elbow on his left arm as it crossed his chest. "Let's see, if I remember correctly: she was blonde, long hair that curled in some places, little waist, huge…" His hand were in front of his chest but remember that he was speaking to a girl, even if she was a slave, and two boys, he recovered himself, coughing as he closed his eyes, trying to hide a blush. "DD." Tea scowled at him, disgusted but after a second, forgave him, since he is a guy. Tristan's eyes opened again to look at Tea, to see if she could recognize her from his description. "She had purple eyes…" He snapped his fingers, trying to remember the name of whatever it was he was thinking about. "Stone, gem, a birthstone…"

"Amethyst?" Tea suggested.

"Yeah! So, do you know her?" Tristan asked in a please voice.

"I apologize but the only time I have ever seen a girl like that was on the truck and at the auction. I can only guess that she came some the city north of where I am from."

Mokuba looked up at Tristan. "She sounds as if she may be related to Yugi and Yami."

Tea bit her lip again. Those who had slavery in their family could never marry into a family who had always been free.

Noa snorted and wrapped an arm around Mokuba's neck. "Mokki, I don't think they're related. After all, how many people do you see with my hair color?"

"Weevil."

That was a name she had heard of. Weevil something Underwood. A memory came to her, her childhood. She was building a sand castle and two feet started stomping out her sand castle, spraying sand in her eyes. Two boys rushed to her side, each with spiky red hair as one defended her and the other helped her up. Weevil had kicked sand in her eyes as a child and just remembering it made her eyes sting and a horrible taste in her mouth.

"I don't think he lives here anymore. Last I heard, he was seen with Rex somewhere south from here," Tristan said, shaking his head. "That reminds me. Joey says hi and asked if you were going to Duke's party?"

Mokuba nodded. "You know Seto, he'll say no but we're still going." From what Tea had heard, her perspective of the Lords were different from what she was told. She knew the Lords were in some kind of mutual understanding but for three different Houses talking to each other so casually? It threw her off.

As the three males spoke, Tea tried to remember all that she could about Domino. True, the city was divided up as a feuding city but it was like this for several generations. But originally, it was just two Houses, the House of Kaiba and the other, a House she couldn't remember. As time had passed, the House of Moto came into. By that time, Moto were mainly about artifacts it found from Egypt but power fell again and didn't rise until the twins beat her master and regained its rightful place. For the first few years of its new glory, the second House had disappeared, almost as if it never existed.

The second House. It birthed when the House of Kaiba had, going toe to toe with it, staying for many generations. House of Moto flew up and the second House, the unnamed one, stayed for two more generations then fell into oblivion.

Tea chewed on her bottom lip, trying to remember more that she had completely missed a question asked of her. Realizing that she was spoken to, she lowered her gaze and bowed her head low. "Forgive me, I was not listening." By all right, she should have been hit for her negligent but Mokuba just squeezed her hand gently.

Noa, very impatient and upset, glared. "Then pay attention. Mokuba asked you a question." Under his breath, he muttered something about slaves socializing with others.

Tea blushed with chagrin and looked at her youngest master. "Do you want to come with us?"

Smiling gently, she knelt down to his height. "Your brother gave me to you two. You can do with me as you wish."

Tristan snorted. "Kaiba, generous, that's a riot." Both Noa and Mokuba glared at him but only Noa's held any real malice. "Hey, look, I have to go; Joey promised me that we could hang out today." As he waved goodbye, Tea, could tell from the way he disregarded his Lord's name that he either didn't show proper respect or that he was closer to the Wheeler than originally thought.

_Five Lords, young masters who are friends with two Houses, a smaller alliance intertwined with everything._

Tea looked at the sky as the boys walked through the city, stopping every so often to enjoy a snack, to look around inside a store, or to window shop. Though clothes appealed to her, Tea knew she could never be able to afford any of them. A slave barely gets by with what little money they earn at the huts and even if they were to save as much as they could, their money would not be enough to obtain what they desire once they were bought. Mokuba had been watching Tea carefully and with a grin, a small plan formed in his head.

Once home, the two boys headed straight to their rooms, avoiding their older brother as much as possible. Tea sat only when they sat and stood if one should leave the room for whatever reason and stayed until the boy returned. She knew that she was never allowed to play with Mokuba like she had the day before or talk with him, as she had before, but still, he showed signs that he didn't care for such rules.

As the day slowly ended, Tea saw out the window that the sun was setting, giving off hues of gold, shades of red, blues that slowly morphed into violet to turn black for the night sky. Already the stars were showing and soon, the moon would have control over the sky. Soon the boys would be in bed, she could eat and she could sleep the exhaustion away.


	8. Coming to Terms

Chapter Eight: Coming to Terms

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

As gentle snores echoed from Mokuba's room, Tea carefully slipped out of the room, shutting off the light so that the two boys would sleep peacefully. It was cute that both boys, who had started to lean on each other while playing video games, had slept, back to back, heads bent forward. Once she was sure that the door was shut quietly, she turned to go to the slaves' quarters but steely ice blue eyes froze her to the spot.

"You are to tell me what they did today." Intimidating, her master stood with arms crossed, awaiting an answer. "Now!"

"Please, sir, they are asleep," Tea said quietly, biting her lip afterward. That was a stupid mistake, she should be punished. Fortunate for her, the eldest Kaiba looked over her shoulder to the door behind her before nodding once. With quick strides, he went to his study, pausing to give her a look that he wanted her to answer him in a more distant place, so not to wake his little brothers.

Once inside, the teenaged Lord sat at his desk, looking at her as she gaped at the room. Though books lined shelves all around the room, it looked as though they haven't been touched in a while but compared to the new piece of technology on the desk, it would seem that paper was now useless in the study. Once the initial shock had passed through her, Tea quickly went to be in front of the desk, not even bothering to look at the chairs. Slaves sit when ordered to when their master was present.

"Explain."

Taking a breath, Tea's eyes fell to her feet. "The boys did not wish to stay in their rooms or to be with you for the day-"

"They are only to follow me because Noa is to inherit my company if I don't have a kid." He paused as he searched for an excuse for his littlest brother to be with him, rather than just because of the enjoyment of having the innocent boy nearby. "And Mokuba is to be Vice President once Noa takes over."

"You say that as if you know that you will never have a child."

His eyes narrowed into a glare but she was right, yet again. "You are not to question my personal life." As she nodded, he closed his eyes. "Continue."

"The boys played hooky, dragging me with them, as I am their playmate. They laughed, teased, ate and met a friend, a man named Tristan." Tea only looked up to see that her master's knuckles were white.

"You did not do as I have told you."

With fear, Tea took a step back. "It would have meant leaving the boys alone." Once she was sure that he took her answer as reason enough, she continued. "He invited them to a party, Duke's party."

Gritting his teeth, Seto looked up. "So the mutt is planning to show off his newest play thing." He looked her over, his mind reeling over many simulations that the Lords would do in order to claim her as theirs. "You are not to go." He saw that Tea's jaw tensed but her eyes stayed lowered. "You're dismissed."

Once she was out of the study, tears flew to her eyes as she rushed to her quarters. Skipping dinner all together, she was almost positive it would pleased the other slaves, not that it mattered to her, she would be leaving anyways, to be shipped off to who knows where once her master found another pretty slave. As she sobbed into her pillow, she was certain that her days had shortened tremendously. She upset her master by telling him as he ordered to tell her, one of her charges disliked her but only Mokuba gave her strength. He liked her, why didn't the other two?

Gasping, she felt ashamed to have been thinking thoughts of her master like that. But that one thought brought on more thoughts. Why did the Lords only buy pretty slaves? Were they somehow attracted to the slaves? Were there other purposes for such slaves to do? Tea looked down at herself. By her standards, she was plain but then again, all of the Lords at the auction thought she was pretty. Did that mean that her master thought so as well or was it just because there were others willing to buy her? Competitive jealousy, no doubt. Her master seems proud enough, maybe that was it, a giant bruise to the ego. After all, he tried to buy the little girl but not the busty blonde. Of course, the blonde wasn't exactly child-friendly. Tears sprang up again, spilling over in fat lumps. Tea was the last slave, not because she was the pretty one, but because she was the last resort. She should be used to this, since she is a slave and a slave is expendable.

Yami tapped a pen on his desk. Though he was to do his work as being a Lord, he couldn't help but be distracted. For two days, his mind was elsewhere, back to the auction, to the girl. He was sure he had seen her before. Giving an angry huff, he shoved away the files and paperwork and walked out of his study, trying to remember where he had seen the blue eyed girl before. If Yugi was there, he might have recognized her as well, just as Joey had. But that didn't make sense. She was a slave, he a Lord. The two do NOT associate under any circumstances unless given their freedom.

Walking past his twin's room, Yami stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen the girl asleep on Yugi's bed but Yugi was at his desk. Taking two steps backwards, he peered into the bedroom. Sure enough, Yugi was at the desk but it seemed as though he was working on something. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Yami grinned sheepishly and walked in the room, keeping an eye on his doppelganger. "What are you doing?"

"Grandpa needed some help with his shop so I thought I'd do his taxes," Yugi said, never once looking up as he punched in numbers in a calculator. "You need something."

"Some help. I can't get her out of me head."

That caught Yugi's interest. Turning his chair around, he raised an eyebrow. "The slave? Why?"

"I'm sure I've seen her before. Even Joey had a déjà vu moment," Yami said, his eyes unfocused as he tried to picture her face somewhere.

Yugi closed his eyes as he tried to give it a thought. "Well, she could have had a picture somewhere, maybe." Being all serious, he gave his brother a long stare. "She could have reminded you of mom."

"Don't be daft. She looked nothing like our mother." Yami grit his teeth, appalled that his slightly younger brother could have ever thought that. "No, I'm sure I've met her before."

A long moment of silence rang through the room, echoing loudly before Yugi nodded. "I'll search around, see what I can find. Call Joey, see if he remembers something." This little mystery intrigued Yugi. Something was bothering his twin and best friend so this girl must have been a ghost from the past. If only they knew her name…


	9. Remembering

Chapter Nine: Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime.

A/N: Do you realize that this was just a whatever fic when it first came to be? Written in a small notebook, same one with Sins actually… it was just to get me through Biology and Econ during high school, now that I'm out, this fic is now the reason why I get up every morning, to write this out. Hell, even I don't know the end. Anyways, enjoy.

Looking through old files, Ryou sighed after sneezing from all the dust that flew up. "What exactly are we looking for again?"

Malik picked up a box and opened it, looking through the contents quickly. "Well, Marik's been going on and on about that slave so he and Bakura ordered us to find out anything about her." Blowing off dust from an old picture, he looked at the glass covered image before setting it down carefully. "I find it highly doubtful that we will find anything though. She was a slave, right? All slaves are born and raised in huts north of here. Whole cities and towns are there sort of like a prison for them. She was probably borne there, so why find records here?"

Ryou shook his head, slipping on a mask so he wouldn't breathe in the dust again. "Who knows." Taking a long hard look at the picture Malik set down, Ryou turned it so he could see every child that was lined up. The back row were the tall children, no surprise there, when suddenly, something clicked in Ryou's head. "Malik, this is my old elementary school class picture."

Malik looked over his best friend's shoulder and pointed to two white haired kids, both with goofy grins on their faces. "Who knew Bakura was a kid."

Ryou looked over. "That's right, you and your family moved her a few years back. This was before the House of Bakura, Wheeler, everyone but Moto, Kaiba, and…" The last House escaped him. He knew this but momentary slip of the mind. "Shoot, the last House. There was history behind it and then, when Bakura and I were about to enter proper grade school, it collapsed and disappeared."

"What happened?" Malik suddenly looked through all of the files of Houses.

"There was to be a union between two of the Houses but there was scandal and the next thing you know, the House goes poor and the family shipped off as slaves."

Malik and Ryou suddenly looked at each other, their minds clicking in sync. "Holy cow."

Tea walked with Mokuba again, idly listening as he prattled on about his schooling and how it was good to get out of the house every now and then. The two slowly came to a bench at Domino Park and sat down, still holding a mildly interesting conversation, though Tea completely forgot how it started.

"Tea?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you live as a slave?" Mokuba asked, once he realized she was barely listening.

Tea sighed. "The town had no name. But it's north from here, slightly colder than that of Domino's temperature."

"Did you always live there?"

"No. I wasn't born a slave. I lived and played with children my own age. I remember play grounds, parks much like this one, even a really big house. I remember it because my father's friend invited our family over and I'd play with his son. We played tag in the wide gardens in the front yard, climbed his trees even though I'd always fall down and scrape my knee." Tea smiled. The boy she played with was faceless, only his laugh was remembered but the father, his father, she remembered him. Gray hair with a graying moustache as well, and always in a red suit, almost like he was the devil or something. The man, from what she remembered, was a kind man, rich voice filling the air as he talked.

Mokuba could tell that her story was going to reach an unhappy turning point. "What happened?"

"I don't know. The boy's father yelled at my father, kicking us out of the house. The last thing I remember was the boy running after the truck that took us away from home." A tear slid down her face, remembering that she had just turned six that day and the boy had promised to give her a special birthday present. "We were happy, content, and he took away our money, our freedom."

Wrapping his arms around the slave, Mokuba pressed his forehead against her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Tea looked over and smiled softly. "Please don't be. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have met an amazing kid like you." Mokuba only nodded and nuzzled her arm. "Come on, your brother will be upset again if you should return home late."

"I'm only eleven; he needs to quit pushing time limits on us!"

Tea stood and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Did you know you are only four years younger than me?" When Mokuba shook his head and smiled, Tea only laughed and led the boy home.

"Tea Gardner." Yugi looked over at his twin from across the room. "Her name is Tea Gardner. Where do I remember that name from?" Yami questioned, rubbing his forehead with his right hand.

Yugi shrugged. "Maybe you remembered someone else."

"Probably." Yami looked up at the school pictures his grandfather cherished. His eyes trailed the familiar faces as they grew up, only stopping a few times because a pattern was ruined. Again and again, his amethyst eyes searched the pictures, finally finding the cause. The girl in the front row, in the middle of himself and Yugi, all three with peace signs and wide grins on their faces. "Tea."

"Hm?" Yugi looked up at the same picture. "Oh yeah, whatever happened to her?"

"I don't know."

A/N: BUM-BUM-BA! Twisted plot! REVIEW!


	10. The Truth

Chapter Ten: The Truth

Disclaimer: I had a dream where I was surrounded by money, I had a famous manga turned anime and several people where making fanfics about my creation. Then I woke up.

A/N: IDEA FROM KILNORC'S REVIEW! Thanks, BB!

Marik paced back and forth, not stopping even when a blade nearly nicked his arms a few times as they flew across the room. "I want her."

"Chill."

"I want to make her scream and cry."

"Chill."

"I need her pain."

"Knock it off! We'll take her tonight." The thief balanced a knife on his fingertip, watching as a small trail of blood left the tiny wound to travel down his hand. "I'll send them after her."

Marik snorted. "And risk getting caught by Kaiba's guard dogs? I think not."

Bakura's eyes shone as he leaned forward from his laid back pose. "She leaves with the kid." Flipping the blade, he caught it between two fingers and threw it through Marik's legs to hit a painting behind him. Marik never paused to realize how close that was to emasculating him nor did he even care. "We'll get her when they leave again. After all, he and the brat look-a-like leave for the office then she and the kid walk around the town. We'll snag her then."

"And have Kaiba bearing down on us?"

"Unless we make it look like someone else did it."

Marik looked at his partner in crime. "And how, pray tell, are we to do that?"

Bakura grinned evilly, his voice coming out in hisses. "Manipulation."

Kaiba watched as his kid brother's were loaded into a limo and driven off to the mutt's party. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tea sigh as she watched the disappearing limo's taillights. "You're free to do as you wish for this one evening," he said, noticing that she turned her head in his direction. "You're not needed now; I have no use for you."

As she watched her master leave, Tea held out a hand. "Please wait." His head turned in her direction as he paused. "Why did you buy me?"

"You were familiar." Walking out of the room, he had to remember exactly why he bought her. It wasn't that the mutt or the King of Games wanted her, but because it was her eyes. They reminded him of something in his past, something that once had great joy and meaning in his life before it was ripped away.

Gozoboro, his step father, he used to have friends over constantly. But there was a change in him one day as he kicked out a friend. Giggles once filled the great manor but now they were gone, never to return. He did remember something about that day, after seeing a man stand up to his step father, his wife cowering, trying to plead with both her husband and Gozoboro but it was tear filled eyes, innocent eyes that shouldn't have been crying in the first place, eyes that looked between the two fighting men and him. He remembered holding a hand but then it was pulled away and screams filled his ears.

He and Mokuba were adopted by Gozoboro so that he may teach his son that having siblings was another way of survival. Noa was the same age as Mokuba, both two years old when the screams were heard, when the darker side of the eldest Kaiba was shown, when their lives changed forever.

"That House was weak, every member weak, lower than slaves and now they will never return!" That was Gozoboro's prediction about the crumbled House, the last that was ever heard of before all records of its history was destroyed, the manor burned and family separated.

That joy will never return, the happiness will never fill the Kaiba manor now and it was because Gozoboro betrayed them. Seto Kaiba grit his teeth, blocking the memories out. He needed to think of his duties as a Lord, not remembering what he did as a child.

Carrying a small backpack, Tea traveled through the city. She had passed by Tristan as he was on his way to Duke's party, his jacket blowing in the breeze as he raced forward on his motorcycle. A girl was on his back and from her colors, she too was of the House of Wheeler. Tea was sincerely glad that she wasn't going to the party, not just because of her master's orders, but because she didn't want to embarrass her charges, being their plaything and all.

Familiarity came to her as she traveled through paths untaken by everyone else, roads forbidden by everyone else. Tall weeds suggested that where she walked had never seen the care of a person, never known the feel of hands that dig in the garden. Tea turned her gaze from the weeds, never slowing her pace, turned and saw how far she was from town. Across the busy city of Domino, she saw on a hill Kaiba manor, the mansion that was now her home.

Tea continued her walk, brushing off the briars that clung to her clothes, the leaves that caught in her hair, finally stopping, leaning against a giant ruined pillar to take off her shoe and dump the dirt that traveled through her socks. Once her shoe was back on, Tea turned to look at the support she was leaning on. Vines traveled up the pillar, crossing with other vines, perhaps from the same species, leaves covering the stone's color from her eyes. Looking past the pillar, past a few iron rods that would have been a gate, Tea saw the framework of a manor.

"I know this place." Walking down weed infested walkways, passing by crumbled fountains, the feeling of déjà vu returned. Picking up the fallen cherub's head from the fountain, she brushed off the dirt. "You've seen the history of this. Tell me, what happened?" Still holding the marble head, Tea walked up creaky old wooden steps, listening to the planks groan from disuse from so many years. The wrap-around porch, dirty, dusty, yellow from pollen, creaked loudly as Tea walked its path, finding what would have been the front door.

A fireplace and mantle still stood and to its left, a charred couch, a pillow black and cracked. Some of the walls still remained up but only in pieces, showing that they were once a brilliant shade of red, beautiful English ivy molding circled the walls, kissing the floorboards. Walking room by room, she viewed everything with a heavy heart. Who ruined this lovely house by burning it to the ground? Who would ruin a home where a wife laughed with her child and a husband adored his family?

A small doll sat in a chair all still in a room. Paintings and portraits leaning against walls, light shining in through broken windows, a small tree growing in the corner of the room, but Tea's attention was to the doll. Picking up the poppet tenderly, Tea set down the cherub's head and traced the face of the doll, feeling the different fabrics that had been used, gently squeezing to know the softness of the fluff inside. She had a doll like this, she was sure of it.

The chair still held its color, even throughout the years. Its pink surface yielded to the rose carving in the back, petals and leaves, chipping in the corners. Why are they familiar? Setting the doll back down, she turned to the paintings, flipping through them to find out some sort of history. Coming to the last potato, the size of a poster board, Tea's breath caught in her throat.

In the painting was a father, one arm on his wife's shoulder, deep blue eyes sparkling under proud lines of his eyebrows, breath of his forehead and laugh lines on his face. His wife with wide cheek bones, heart shaped face, held her husband's hand with one hand, a knowing smile on her face, vivid green eyes twinkling with youth . They were in love, they were happy. But it wasn't that the woman looked exactly like her mother or that the man resembled the memories of her father, but it was the fact that she was in the painting. Both her mother and father's hands on her shoulders, her hands on her doll, dimples in her chubby cheeks, short brown hair pulled back with a head band, the color of gold. Gold, their color, her color.

"I'm a Lady?"


	11. Heir

Chapter Eleven: Heir

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Yeah, telling me to update again that day/night, that just makes me start procrastinating. Just a forewarning.

Yami paced the room for the umpteenth time. Though he was supposed to enjoy a social gathering with his friends, fellow Lords and family, he still felt as if something was off. It was that girl. How does he know that girl? He did remember standing in front of her when Weevil kicked sand in her face while Yugi helped her up but what happened after that? Who exactly was she?

Yugi watched his twin pace and murmured something to Rebecca, letting her go off with Serenity and Mai as he went to his twin. "Calm down. You'll put holes in your shoes."Yami snorted and sat, his right leg forever bouncing in agitation. "Alright, what's got you bothered?"

"Tea."

Yugi tilted his head. "What about her?"

Yami looked at his twin and with a very serious tone, he asked one simple question. "How is it that a girl going to school with us, Lords, look like a slave?"

Yugi blinked and thought about that for a moment, not realizing that Joey was drawing near. "Well, they could be family."

"Family? Slaves don't marry into Lord families."

"Whoa, please tell me that you freed her first," Joey said, taking the conversation to a whole new level. Yami, looking at Joey, a very slight tint of red on his face, raised an eyebrow. "Who are you two talking about?"

"Remember that girl from the auction, the one that looked very familiar?" Joey nodded, his shaggy blonde hair bouncing. "Well, I have a feeling that she was once our classmate."

Joey nodded blinked, nodded again and then tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Yugi slapped his forehead and then looked at Joey straight in the eye. "He means that what if the girl from our class was turned slave then came back and was bought by Kaiba."

"WHOA! Are you serious?" Joey exclaimed, his drink spilling everywhere as he moved his arms in big motions. Thinking long and hard, getting a small headache in the process, Joey finally looked at the Moto twins. "Now that you mention it, I do remember that girl that hung out with you two a lot in the class. Wasn't she a Lady?"

Yami and Yugi looked at each other before looking at the blonde. "Hold on, there were only three Houses in power when we were kids, two are left standing and…"

"That's when Tea disappeared," Yami finished. Of course, why didn't he see it before? "Joey, you're a genius."

"I am?" Joey blinked and grabbed the twin's arms to sit them back down once they rose out of their seats. "Hold on you two."

"Joey, we have to go set her free," Yugi protested.

"But she's a slave. That House fell out of power, remember?" Joey said.

Yami thought about it. Even if they could free her, she couldn't return to her rightful place without her power and that was taken away. The House of Moto didn't take any power when her House fell, leaving only the House of Kaiba. But that didn't make sense because that was before Seto Kaiba became Lord. "Yugi, who was Lord of the Kaiba House when we were kids?"

"Gozoboro Kaiba, why?"

"And where is he now?"

"Dead. He was shoved out the window by a slave who didn't want to work for him anymore and since Gozoboro didn't grant him his freedom, he was killed. The slave was killed right after that though."

Joey suddenly got curious. "Who was the slave?"

Yugi thought before answering slowly. "…Tenzou Gardner."

Tea couldn't believe it. She was a Lady. But she's a slave now. Her father's money was taken and the only one that came to mind about the money was the man that was once their friend, the man in the red suit. She was sure she had seen him around recently though, just where? Rolling up the painting, she carefully set it in the backpack, along with her old doll, leaving the cherub's head to stand guard on the porch steps. "Don't let anything happen to my home," she whispered to it, heading back to the Kaiba manor.

Feeling giddy, a little light headed, Tea felt as though she was walking on air rather than the streets of Domino, the streets of her home. If she could somehow find her mom and her dad, then they could return to being what they were originally, to finally be free from slavery and to not have to worry about being separated anymore. With giggles of her dream life, she never noticed that the enemies of her master were approaching her.

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Tea, his slave, her name was so very familiar. Trying to remember everything from when he was a kid, he bit his lower lip. He did remember his step father telling him something, the two of them meeting the opposing House but he didn't dislike them like he was supposed to, instead, he found the child to be a lot of fun. She had told him everything and though he thought their two year age difference meant a lot while they were kids, (yes, have an eight year old try to hang out with a six year old, guaranteed bickering), the way the child acted and spoke was impressive, as if taught at a young age. Yet, the way that Tea speaks is so familiar.

The name. They had that in common. This Tea was a mere slip of a girl, a slave who knew her place but the child Tea was outgoing, boisterous, and easy to get along with. Gozoboro was upset with his step-son, getting close to that Tea when they were the "weaker House" when actually, they were much stronger, and they only appeared weak. Tea had told him this, that her family were the first ones to settle in Domino, naming it after the popular game at the time, and they were the ones that created games and when time went on, giving way to technology, then they were the first ones with a brand new game.

They were toy makers, joy bringers, people who make other people happy and that's why they were in control. Seto Kaiba couldn't believe it until after he started to look up the financial reports of the Kaiba House, finding that a very large amount of money was transferred only a few days before the House of Gardner fell.

Gardner. The slave and the child were the same! Owning a once Lord or Lady wasn't uncommon but to own a former friend that was something entirely different. Speaking about Gardner, where was Tea? She should have been back by now.


	12. Danger

Chapter Twelve: Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Dedicated to ayame11midori, just cause.

Ryou shook his head again, looking at the girl that was chained up to the wall. "This isn't going to be good."

Malik nodded in agreement with Ryou. "This nogoodski. Are you absolutely positive that the information was right?" He asked, looking at the white haired teen.

Ryou scoffed. "As if I would lie." He bit his lower lip and sighed. Why did his brother resort to kidnapping when he could have just gone up and as a Lord, requested the slave be transferred to them instead? But no, Bakura went to kidnapping, like the thief his is.

-.-.-

In Bakura's office, he cracked up laughing. "That was too easy."

Marik nodded and took a swig from his drink. Something bothered him about the newly acquired slave. "Why was she out there in the first place?"

Bakura tossed him an old newspaper and cackled. "She's a former Lady. That was her House, her manor. Look, she and Kaiba have history."

Marik read the old newspaper, unfolding the yellow material. "_'Lord Gozoboro Kaiba and step-son Seto Kaiba watched as Tenzou Gardner, his wife Amelia Mitsuki Mazaki Gardner, and daughter Tea Anzu Mazaki Gardner, were packed up and shipped off to the slave colonies just forty miles north of Domino. Lord Kaiba stated 'It's sad to see such a promising House fall, to watch friends struggle and relationships split apart.' Witnesses say that Young Master Kaiba ran after the truck, calling out for his fiancé.' _ His fiancé? What?"

"Ryou dug up some old files and found out that the two Houses were going to merge. Lord Kaiba agreed to his son's marriage to the daughter but was actually planning their demise. A Lord after my own heart."

Marik's eyebrows furrowed, thinking about the slave. "_'Lord Solomon Moto and twin grandsons, Yami and Yugi Moto have stated opposite claims about the Gardners, saying that the family has always prospered. Young Masters Yami and Yugi, both whom have attended schools with Tea Gardner, have stated that due to recent history, they would never own a slave.' _Then what do they call the little blond?"

"Free." Bakura slid some files to Marik. "I got these just a few hours ago."

Marik opened the tan folder and started to flip through the pages. "So, Yugi's pet is now his girlfriend? He must be desperate."

"Yami bought her for Yugi. I guess he was tired of the runt being single."

"That doesn't make sense, they're both single. Hell, I'm single, Malik is single, YOU'RE single, every Lord is single, save for Joey and Yugi."

Bakura gave an evil grin to his friend. "No, we're not." As Marik started to put two and two together, a grin just as mean and twisted appeared on his face.

-.-.-

Tea awoke to a dark room, her ankle chained to a heavy metal ball. Tears down her face, she began to think. The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes as she waited at a street corner. The next thing she knew was as someone passed by, they scratched her arm, continuing on their way. Something told her that the person looked very familiar, purple cape fringed at the edges, khaki pants hugging his hips as his black shirt hugged his chest. Though the gold bands gave her a sense of security, it was her color so it filled her with happiness, with hope. But as she continued to stare, she saw his head turn to look at her, his violet eyes ringing with an accomplishment. Dusty blonde hair over his eyes finally clicked something in her head. Lord Marik, head of the Ishtar House.

She was supposed to stay away from him, he was her master's enemy, he was her enemy; she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near him. But as she willed her legs to move, she realized she couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't move her waist; she couldn't move a single thing. Why? His eyes that were locked with hers slid past to someone behind her, someone she couldn't see. Their scent filled her head, mixing with the smog from the street. Masculine, sandalwood, and if evil had a scent, it would be there too.

She must have passed out and that person, the man behind her would have caught her and brought her here. Tea's tears fell more rapidly even as a door opened. A hand cupped her cheek and jaw, rubbing away her tears. Looking up, she saw Bakura but he looked softer than what she remembered.

"I'm sorry he did this to you." His voice sounded sweeter than Bakura's, his eyes softer, even if they shared the same face.

"She's in shock." Tea's eyes moved away to the Ishtar that stood in the doorway. He was Malik; she knew that because Marik was the one who scratched her, the one she saw at the auction. "Come on, Ryou. I don't want to get yelled at."

Ryou, he was Ryou. Yes, she remembered now. They used to play in the sandbox a few times, when their mothers brought them to the playground. A light blush dusted her cheeks as his thumbs wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry."

Tea shook her head, trying to move away. "I'm not allowed to be near you."

"Kaiba told you that, didn't he?" Ryou knelt down next to her as Malik sat on the metal ball.

Malik ran a hand through her sandy colored hair, shaking his head. "I can never understand why he bought you."

Tea's blush increased. "He said I looked familiar."

"Did he also tell you that you're his ex?" All three looked up to see the older twins. Bakura crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe as Marik raised an arm above him and braced himself on the other side of his best friend. Both had evil grins on their faces, both looked at Tea with hungry eyes.

Malik stood and put himself in between the older boys and Tea. "What's going on, Marik?"

Marik shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Malik, Malik, Malik, oh how naïve you are. Why else would we get her? Just look at her and tell me you don't feel it?"

Ryou glared at his slightly older brother and shook his head. "Not this one." He held Tea's arms and pulled her close, hoping to provide some protection.

Bakura chuckled and looked at Marik. "Did you hear him? 'Not this one.' Please." Looking at Ryou and Tea, he snorted. "You remember her from school; you used to talk about her non-stop. Well, it's my turn."

-.-.-

Why did his door pound now, when he was in the middle of doing his job? Seto Kaiba opened up the main door in his mansion, reminding himself to yell at the butler for not doing his job later.

"Kaiba, open up!" Oh, it was him. Joey's voice sounded urgent, for some odd reason.

"Kaiba, open up the door!" Yami was here too? They had better have good reasons on pounding his door. Maybe it was to transfer every cent that they had to his account? Snorting, the oldest Kaiba muttered to himself.

Opening up the door ajar, he looked out to the Lords and raised an eyebrow. Both were out of breath and leaning against each other for support. "What?"

"Where's Tea?" Yami said, once he got his breath back. Watching the Lord of the Kaiba House raise an eyebrow, Yami shoved the door away, walking in the mansion. "Tea!"

"She's not here, she went out for a walk," Kaiba said. Wait, why was he explaining that to Yami? He didn't even invite the spiky head in his home. "What are you two doing here?"

Joey looked at Kaiba and then at Yami. "She's a former Lady."

"Really? It took you that long to realize that?" Moving away from the blond, Seto Kaiba went to Yami's front, staring down at the Lord of Moto. "What do you want with her?"

"To get her away from you and your family. After all, it was your father that forced her into slavery," Yami snapped.

The next thing he knew, he was shoved against a wall and raised above Seto Kaiba's head. "That man is not my father, he is my step-father, never forget that!" Dropping Yami, he watched as Joey went to Yami's side, helping his friend back to his feet. "And I'm not a danger to her. She may be a slave but I'm not letting her go."

Joey looked Kaiba in the eye and poked him in his chest. "We don't care that you two were once promised to be, we're saving her from you!"

Yami looked at Joey with confusion then at Kaiba. "What does he mean 'promised to be'?"

"We were engaged once. Her father and my step-father arranged it. The day that they were hauled away was the day it was canceled," Seto answered. From the look in his eye and the tone of his voice, Yami could tell that Seto had feelings for the former Lady, probably old feelings, feelings from their childhoods.

A limo pulled up in front of the front door and the two younger Kaiba's walked through the vivid gardens to find three Lords staring down at each other. Noa just shook his head and went off in a different room as Mokuba looked at one Lord to another. "What's going on?" Without an answer, he looked around. "Where's Tea?"

"Out." Of course, one word answer. That's all he gets from his brother.

Mokuba crossed his arms. "That's funny; I didn't see her in town."

All three Lords looked at Mokuba and rushed to his side. Gripping his younger brother's arms, Seto knelt and looked at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after Yami and Joey left, the rest of us decided to walk around the town, just a small social gathering," Mokuba answered, highly confused. "What's going on?"

"Who all was with you?"

"Noa, Serenity, Mai, she's a slave gone free, Rebecca, another slave gone free." Seto thought about the two girls bought by both Joey and Yami. "Duke, Tristan, even Ryou and Malik showed up, but only to ask Noa and I a few questions."

Yami knelt down to Mokuba's side. "What kind of questions?"

Mokuba looked from his brother to Yami, kind of afraid to answer. "They asked why we weren't with a chauffeur and Noa answered that our 'nanny slave' had taken the day off. Then Malik got on his cell phone while Ryou asked a few questions to Noa."

Seto released his brother. "Noa!"

"What?" Noa walked in the room with a sandwich in hand, a bite taken out of one of the corners.

Yami stood and looked at Noa intently. "What did Ryou ask you?"

"Whether his information was right or not."

"What information?"

Noa glared at Yami and clenched his jaw. "Whether she was a Lady and if her mansion was still standing. I said yes to the first, considering I did a little digging up on the new slave, but I didn't know anything about her mansion, I just know that dad had it burned once he took their money."

"Mokuba?" Seto looked at his little brother again. "Was Marik or Bakura with them?"

"No."


	13. MY Tea!

Chapter Thirteen: MY Tea!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Well, I hit a block with this and other ideas came rushing forth so sorry but not dealing with this earlier this week but you know how it is. Anyways, enjoy.

Bakura leaned in to Tea. "I'm not going to do anything, yet. I want to watch her squirm first." Grabbing her jaw, he kissed her lips, biting her lower lip before shoving her away. "Ryou, go, we have a party to run. Marik came up with this little idea."

Marik grinned, pulling his twin out of his way. "Rub it in their faces that they can't get her back. Besides, I think she'll look pretty delicious with what we have planned."

Tea wiped away the blood that trickled down to her chin, glaring like an angry puppy at Bakura. "Once I'm in power, I will see to it that you two never get out of slavery!" The older twins just laughed, pulling their younger brothers with them as they left. "I just need to get out of here." Trapped by a stupid chain around her ankle, she was helpless and alone.

-.-.-

"Either Bakura or Marik has her."

Seto Kaiba gritted his teeth before looking back at the Wheeler Lord and Moto Lord. "If she isn't shipped off somewhere first."

Joey just blinked. "Those two have a sick twisted sense of humor. I doubt they'd sell her first."

The Lord Kaiba glares at Joey, an urge to knock him out rising. "I know exactly what they do to the girls. If they touch her-" he started, his fist clenched in rage.

Yami just nodded. "We don't know where she's at." At that current moment, his cell phone started ringing, the Shuffle ringtone filling the room, loudly. (A/C: Go original opening theme song!) "Yami speaking." A few short moments later, he nodded. "Yeah." Screaming was heard over the line, his phone an arm's length away before it died down before the cell went back to his ear. "I got it. Listen, put out a trace. You know who." Closing his cell, Yami looked at Joey and Kaiba. "Never buy your sibling a significant other, they always yell at the top of their lungs."

Kaiba just closed his eyes and looked away. "Idiot." Looking back, he raised an eyebrow. "Trace."

"Tea, the Ishtar twins and the Bakura twins. If any of them do anything, Yugi would be the first to know. He'd contact me and I'd do the same."

Seto Kaiba just looked away. If they had done that from the beginning, none of them would be in this mess! Tea would be in the mansion by now, watching the boys and Yami and Joey would have never even had a thought about going to Kaiba manor. He growled and left the room, needing to think of something else.

Walking down a hallway, he punched a familiar painting, something he had passed by many times without even thinking about it but now, he needed to rip up something. Looking at it, he had punched his step-father in the face, seeing the man had his hands on Seto's shoulders, Seto's hand holding Tea's as her family had their hands on her.

He remembered that day, it was their announcement. The whole city was buzzing with the news, talking about Gardner and Kaiba merging into a single powerful family, strong enough and powerful enough to rule over Domino City with just and able to protect it if anything should happen, that was the outcome that was supposed to happen. But the two of them, Tea and Seto, they were just kids, playing their silly games every day, laughing, talking, not knowing the full reason behind their engagement.

Of course, Seto had been embarrassed that his step-father had proposed such a thing but Tea was overwhelmed, she was ecstatic that she would be married and have a husband, just like her mommy. She would blush whenever seeing Seto in the eyes but every day, she would pick herself a bouquet of flowers and practice her walk. It did get really bad when she arrived in a white dress one day.

As a child, she was pretty in the white dress, especially when she made them practice, even though their marriage wasn't for a few years. His memory of her was faded, feeble but now, did he want these memories now that she was his slave? NO! He didn't want them, he didn't want her and yet, he couldn't let go.

-.-.-

He knew they left, he heard the front door open and close and he had heard his brothers knock on his study door, trying to coax him out but nothing. Watching dawn, he stifled a yawn, his heart stopping suddenly as his stomach clenched in a ball. Gold. It filled the sky, filled his head and young childish laughter. He rubbed his eyes as he thought of her again, trying to will her image, his memories away.

A ding from his computer alerted him of the outside world. Clicking on the icon, he pulled up the email, labeled "Party". Bakura's name was in the return. If this had been any other day, he would have just deleted it and gone one with his life but no, Bakura has Tea.

"To the Lord of the House of Kaiba, we of the House of Bakura welcome you to a formal get together between the Lords of the Houses. Guest of honor is Former Lady Tea Anzu Mazaki Gardner, heir to the House of Gardner. Please present your identification and you have permission to bring Young Master Noa and Young Master Mokuba, on behalf of Lord Ryou." His eyes narrowed. So they would bring her out and taunt them with her. He wouldn't allow this!

She didn't belong to them, she was his slave! She was his! Promised since they were children and though it was never officially renounced, they were still promised to be. She was his! Not theirs, not Yami's, not Bakura's, not Marik's, no one but him! "She's MY Tea!"

A/N: Possessive much? Review.


	14. Before Lord's Party

Chapter Fourteen: Before Lord's Party

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Okies, got a hair cut like… two weeks ago and it's boy short, I donated to Locks of Love. Anyways, I crawled out of bed, pulled on some jeans and my favorite brown sweater, got an apple for breakfast. My cousin came over just two minutes later, looked at me and my apple then screamed at the top of her lungs, "HOLY BLEEP! MY COUSIN'S LIGHT YAGAMI!" Then she promptly went fangirly and yeah… apparently, I just need a Death Note now. End of the rant so, ENJOY!

She cried as she was dressed, her tears falling fast. They had unlocked her from the chain but the freedom was only brief, a tracking device and explosive now strapped to her ankle, prevented her from leaving the grounds of Bakura. Though she was dressed nice, she wasn't going to be anyone's doll for their sick enjoyment. Looking down, she tried to think about if she had thrown the party, if her status as Lady was restored and she had thrown a party to celebrate.

As a slave of the House of Kaiba, she should have worn a blue colored dress but since she was in possession of Bakura and Marik, they had flipped a coin to see what color she would wear. Trust Bakura to have a double headed coin. A red, strapless dress was chosen, though she would have died if given the option of wearing the colors again. The whole bodice was covered in rhinestones as the bodice cut off to reveal a long straight skirt, hugging her hips but leaving enough room for her to run if ordered to.

Other slaves of Bakura had been ordered to make Tea look presentable, as she was to be the subject of the party, the ones they were going to rub in everyone else's faces and after the party, the dress would be in ribbons and her screams would echo throughout the night, if Bakura would have his way.

She didn't want this; she wanted to be free, to be somewhere safe, not trapped like this! Her mind snapped as she rocked her body, her thoughts racing to her past. When remembering that she was a Lady, that she was engaged to Domino's most powerful man, she never felt more safe but every time Bakura or Marik came near, her mind would snap again and she'd rock, trying to forget about where she was and who she was with.

A loud slap rung through the air as she fell on her side. "Shut up!" Bakura shouted, scaring away any slaves that were near him. Giving them all a glare, he sent them away, each running for their lives. "Tea Anzu Mazaki Gardner, first born of Tenzou Gardner, fifth son of the Gardner line. Wouldn't your family just be so pleased that you are now a slave and now, you're going crazy," he sneered, cackling as he hit her again. Grabbing her hair, Bakura forced her up and held her lower jaw. "You and I are going to have so much fun and if you dare go crazy in the middle of it, I'll slit your throat."

Throwing her back down, he shouted for those who ran away to come back and fix her back up. Leaving the room, Bakura glared at his twin, who was watching for the doorway. "What?"

Ryou looked away, trying to ignore the hole that Bakura's eyes were drilling. "Nothing, Bakura, nothing."

"Get over it, Ryou. She's just a stupid slave who is in her place."

-.-.-

Seto Kaiba glared at the Moto twins for the umpteenth time that day. "Explain."

Yami sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Kaiba, we don't have time for this."

"Just shut up and explain!" Yugi jumped and looked at Yami. Sure, he's seen the eldest Kaiba really pissed off but never like this.

Taking a deep breath, the older Moto started. "Bakura will be presenting Tea at the party. He's expecting all of us to be there and act presentable while he rubs it in that he has her."

Yugi nodded with his brother's statement and then looked at Kaiba. "I think there is a way to get her out of there."

"And what do you propose? Waltzing up to Bakura, asking for her back and him returning her? Don't be an idiot!"

"No, no, there is a law somewhere that forbids Lords from taking slaves from his fellow Lords," Yugi explained slowly. Then, face met palm. "But this is Bakura we're talking about. He breaks laws all the time."

"Really?" Sarcasm, Seto Kaiba's weapon of choice.

"Kaiba, if we behave as we are supposed to, I'm sure that no harm will come to her and there will be a spot to take Tea back," Yami said, defending his brother.

"She is mine, has been from the start and always will be."

Yami stood and glared at the older Lord. "Just because you had history, emphasis on HAD, doesn't mean she's going to stay yours. She's a former Lady, a slave, yes, but she will buy herself into freedom." _And when she does, that's when I will make her mine,_ he thought, his jaw clenched.

Seto's ice blue eyes narrowed, his fist curling up. "I don't know why I'm even bothering with you two geeks."

Yugi held up his hands. "We wanted to help. We were friends with Tea when we were kids." Looking from his brother to the Kaiba Lord, he lowered his hands. "I understand that you two were once a thing but now isn't the time for fighting, Bakura and Marik are the enemy, not us. Kaiba, you will need help in rescuing her."

"I don't need anyone's help."

-.-.-

Mokuba paced the room as Noa was busy typing up something on his flat screen computer. "Stop that, you'll wear a hole in the carpet and that isn't easy to cover up. I'm not buying another Persian rug for you to cover up your mistakes."

Stopping, Mokuba looked at his step brother before chewing on his lower lip. "I miss Tea."

"You miss a SLAVE?"

"A FORMER Lady."

"Whatever." Noa returned back to his typing before double clicking on a file that appeared on his screen. "Hey, Mokki, get out of your mood and check this out."

Looking over his brother's shoulder, Mokuba quickly read the schematics and data in the file before looking at the mini Seto. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Looking at the watch on his left wrist, Noa looked back at the screen. "Tonight. We have a few hours to prepare."

"Should we tell Seto?" Mokuba wondered out loud as he scrolled down, trying to find a flaw in his brother's plan.

Noa pushed away from the desk and shook his head. "Nah, we'll do this on our own. We had better start working now though." Typing up several codes, Noa's eyes went to Mokuba's. "Go see if they have a solid plan and when they do, come tell me."

Mokuba nodded and took off his shoes, letting his socks muffle his footsteps as he rushed through the hallways to look over the main room where the three Lords were arguing amongst themselves. Face met palm, hard.

A/N: Writer's block is gone. Review.


	15. Fight for Freedom Pt 1

Chapter Fifteen: Fight for Freedom Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Okies, sorry for the delay, had an One Piece idea stuck in my head, it's still there, just filed away along with –drum rolls- WEREWOLF 2! You heard right! I'm doing a sequel to the werewolf fic. Why? Because I hurt Yugi and he's turning into a werewolf! That's why. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and be on the lookout for the sequel. I think I'll post the first chapter tomorrow, maybe, perhaps?

Limos pulled up to the Bakura House, the butler opening the door, reading the invitations and allowing the guests to enter. The main room was extraordinary, a crystal chandler handing gown a gold chain reflected the lights onto many of the expensive Victorian furniture, the blue china vases and one of a kind paintings. As many important people crowded the large room, the sounds of chatter easily over powered the silence in every corner of the room. Brandy, whiskey, wine and champagne in glasses, flutes, goblets, all in everyone's hands as the caterers weaved through the room, giving everyone either a replacement for their empty drink or to give them a different one.

Wrinkling his nose, Seto Kaiba looked down at his brothers, shaking his head at them. Since they were still underage, he wouldn't allow them to even sniff the alcohol. Grabbing himself a scotch, the tuxedo wearing Lord went to make himself busy. Mokuba and Noa grinned at each other as they set off with their plan.

Pulling off his navy blue bowtie, the symbol of their House, Noa put it in his pocket as he and his brother quickly left the main room, looking for the slave they owned. "Are you positive that this will work?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course this will work. Remember, we looked ahead while he argued. We're the true heroes. Now, help me find her."

One by one, the Lords of Domino City filled the room, all wearing tuxedos, their bowties showing off their colors. Yami looked at his twin who had an arm wrapped around Rebecca's waist. The little blonde work a short spaghetti strap black dress, the color of her date's House. Little sparkles on the dress in swirls caught the light off of the chandler. As her black heels clicked on the marble floor, she smiled at her date.

Joey, his sister Serenity, and Mai came in after them. Serenity's dark green dress, floor length, hushed as she walked, the ruffles in the front of her pleated skirt bouncing lightly with every step. With her red hair done in curls, pulled back by an emerald headband, compliments to Mai, she seemed to walk out of a dream. As for her companion, Joey's date, she too wore a floor length dress, strapless to show her soft shoulders and skirt that flared at her hips. Hand in hand, she and Serenity excused themselves from Joey as the Lord went to see Yugi and Yami, checking if their plan would work.

Finally, Bakura's friends walked in, Marik looking very pleased at himself as his twin led their sister in the main room. The older twin wasted no time as he walked up the stairs to find his partner in crime. Ishizu looked at Malik, her eyes full of concern for the trapped slave. With her violet dress matching that of Mai's she and her brother went to find Ryou, hoping that the boy wasn't anywhere near his twin.

-.-.-

"Everyone's here and Kaiba looks pissed!" Marik said, his tongue rolling over his teeth.

Bakura cackled, his feet on his desk as he twirled a knife. "He should be. We have his slave and if he thinks he can save her, then he might as well be prepared to have her missing bits and pieces of her. I'm not letting her out of my sight."

Marik grinned, looking over at the blue eyed girl. "Ah, another around her neck, how clever." Looking back at Bakura, he nodded. "She's unspoiled, right?"

"Of course. I want the satisfaction of Kaiba seeing her before then. After all, it should suffice as the last thing he'll ever see of her."

Tea flinched as Marik came near. She could smell alcohol on his breath, making her head spin in disgust. "You're going to be our pet, my dear." Grabbing her by the arm, he stood her up and shoved her over to the standing Bakura. "I'll be waiting downstairs, just to see his face when he sees her," he said darkly, walking out of the thief's study.

Tea tried to struggle against Bakura but he pinned her arms to her sides before slamming her against a wall. "I'm going to have so much fun with you." Grabbing her by the back of the neck, he led her out of the study to follow Marik. "Announce our arrival," he instructed to a waiting servant.

Bowing, the servant hurried off, waiting until Marik was at the bottom of the stairs before getting everyone's attention. "Lord Bakura and Miss Tea," he said, bowing as the thief and trapped slave walked out into everyone's sight.

Whispers and murmurs were heard throughout the room as some made snide comments about Tea, Bakura or the Kaiba Lord. Others merely commented on her appearance, while the rest just nodded, talking about how well the party was put together, especially on such short notice.

A glass broke somewhere in the back of the room as Tea glided down the stairs. Yami looked over at the Kaiba Lord, noticing that his hand was bloody and there was glass beneath him. Catching Joey's eye, the two of them went to his aid, trying to control the upset man.

Bakura had heard this and grinned. "I welcome you fine Lords and Ladies to mine and my brother's party." Looking at the trembling Tea, he then looked at the crowd, seeing several hungry looking men. "I will allow every man one dance with my…friend and to the women, I will personally see to it then you will not leave empty handed." With that, the orchestra began to play classical music, and Tea was lead to the dance floor in the next room. Everyone slowly began to migrate to the room to watch the slave dance with the men.

Noa and Mokuba both looked at each other and then at Tea. They had counted on her having the anklet but having the neck brace as well? They began to think as they watched her dance. "Could would program it for two codes?"

"Give me a second, let me think," Noa whispered to his brother.

Though Yami was pleased that he would get to dance with Tea, he also had to hold back an angry Kaiba as he lunged to kill Bakura. "Don't worry, we'll think of something."

Marik stood next to his friend, his hand on his shoulder. "Ingenious plan. I've never seen him so riled up."

"He had better be. I'm not giving her back." Grinning at his friend, he decided to keep a little something from him until the time was right, until then, he'd watch them all squirm like worms on a hook. _Soon, girl, soon._

A/N: I don't like where Bakura is going with this but the others save Tea fast.


	16. Fight for Freedom Pt 2

Chapter Sixteen: Fight for Freedom Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter.

Noa, rigging up the device in his hand, counted on his brother as a look out. Sure, he had expected the former Lady to have one around her ankle but never around her neck as well. This just made things even more difficult. After all, she may have another somewhere else on her body, hidden under her clothes or even worse, in her mouth. He highly doubted that there was one in her mouth; after all, she did talk with some of her dance partners so he would have seen one. Narrowing his eyes, he worked hard to disengage the cuff around her neck; after all, that one was deadly.

-.-.-

Pushing his way through the crowd, Seto Kaiba glared at Tea's dance partner as he came to take her hand. Once the older man saw the Lord, he backed off, bowing deeply as he walked away backwards. Taking her hand in his and placing his hand on her waist, Seto led her through the dance as music swayed her body.

With a pretty blush on her face, Tea lowered her eyes as her heart pounded in her ears. She wasn't allowed to look her master in the face, it was a show of defiance and it could cost her a beating, had she been back at the huts. Knowing the history between them, Tea bit her lower lip, trying to steady herself as her ex guided her. "Look at me." Shy eyes looked up at his face before lowering quickly, only to be drawn in again. "I will set you free," he growled, his hand tightening on her waist. "Bakura has no right to hold you as his. You are mine."

If her heart pounded any harder, it would explode from her chest. Tea blushed darker and lowered her head, resting it on his shoulder. Tightening her grip on his hand, she felt his hand move from her waist to the small of her back, holding her close. Glaring at the thief king, Seto's eyes flashed dangerously.

-.-.-

Yami and Yugi watched as the blue eyed Lord danced with his ex fiancé. Yami's fist shook as Yugi looked at his slightly older brother. The song had ended and Yugi could tell that his brother wanted to steal the next dance but the look on the teenaged CEO's face had prevented anyone to come near. Snorting, Yami crossed his arm, determined to steal Tea away from his rival; he was of course going to steal her away and make her his own.

-.-.-

As the groups of twins looked at the dancing couple, they all failed to notice the light on the collar turn off as Noa disengaged the device. Grinning to himself, he never realized that he was caught until two hands covered his mouth, a rag pressed against his nose and mouth as chloroform flooded his system.

Rushing to his brother's side, Mokuba was about to open his mouth to call for his older brother to help when a sharp pain hit the back of his neck and darkness entered his mind.

-.-.-

Tea looked around the room to those who were waiting a turn to dance with her before looking up at her master. "I can only dance one dance with every person," she said quietly.

His eyes narrowed as he held her closer. "No, no you're not. You're mine and I'm not letting you go again." Heavily blushing, she rested her head against his shoulder and smiled faintly. Memories flooding as she breathed in his scent.

A/N: Short, yes, but hey, this is just part two, we still have part three to go on. REVIEW!


	17. Loss of Innocence

Chapter Seventeen: The Loss of Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: So sorry I didn't update this earlier. Just keeps slipping my mind. Sorry fans. Um…I've decided to raise the rating due to rape. I will have it in the chapter but if you are one who doesn't want to read it, I will tell you when it starts and when it ends.

Bakura glared. The damn Kaiba Lord was glaring at any who would come near the girl. Shattering his bourbon glass in his hand, Bakura's twisted mind began to work. The girl, Tea, his new plaything, looked comfortable in the Lord's arms. Well, he'll just have to see about that, after all, she wouldn't be comfortable for long.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see one of his guards nodding to him. Just a few minutes ago, he saw the lights on the collar turn off so it was likely that they caught the one that did that. Not that minded, afterall, she couldn't take it off without a key.

"Tell me, Lord Kaiba, do you wish to have her?" he interrupted, looking around the room. "I did promise everyone that they would have a turn."

"She is mine. I bought her and you stole her," Kaiba growled out, his arms wrapped protectively around Tea's waist.

"So, how about a trade then?"

"You don't have anything I want."

Bakura's eyes flashed. "Really?" Snapping his fingers, a guard held up the younger Kaiba brothers by their collars. Both boys unconscious, both boys in danger. "I think I have two things you are interested in. So what will it be? The slave or your brothers?" Bakura grinned, knowing he had the Kaiba Lord trapped.

The guests of the party whispered amongst themselves, each one trying to find out exactly what was going on. None of them had really looked at the eldest Kaiba's face to know the turmoil he was going through.

Clenching his hand, Seto Kaiba ignored the pain from his earlier wound, trying to decide on what to do. Should he give up his brothers, the city would turn their back on him. Family is not worth giving up for a measly girl. But should he give up Tea, he'd lose her to his enemy, knowing that there would be nothing to trade for. Closing his eyes, he grit his teeth before looking at the girl in his arms.

Tea's eyes were on his brothers, worried about their safety, if they were to be released. Looking back at her Lord and master, she knew what his answer was. Pulling away from him, she lowered her gaze again, pulling out of his grip to go to Bakura's side.

The white haired lord just smiled. "Seems like you had a woman make up your mind for you. And here I thought you were the one of the two Dragon Lords." His guards released the two boys. "Now, guests, I thank you all for coming but I must retire," Bakura said, wrapping an arm around Tea's waist. "I bid you all good night."

Still in the ballroom, looking at the retreating figure, Yami glared up at Bakura, watching as his hands lowered down Tea's back, eventually ending up on her rear, squeezing. His vision went red as he saw Tea jump and try to move away but Bakura held fast. His teeth grit together before looking at Seto Kaiba. In his mind, Yami grinned at the teen. _You didn't fight for her. She's mine now._

Looking over at his twin, the two of them nodded before leaving the mansion. This night may have ended abruptly and he may not have danced with Tea but if fate allowed him, he'll be able to dance with her every day and every night for the rest of their lives.

On the other side of the room, Marik glared at his partner in crime. Bakura said that they'd share the girl and yet there he goes with her, not even inviting him to partake in the fun. Growling, he pulled Malik up by his shoulder and shoved him out of the mansion, back home to their sister. Bakura just made an enemy he wouldn't want to mess with.

-.-.-

(WARNING! CONTAINS RAPE!)

Tea's eyes welled up with tears as Bakura grabbed her. Once they were out of the public's eye, he had shoved her against a wall, kissing her neck harshly, biting and sucking it hard, leaving red spots up and down the column of her neck as his lips went lower, traveling along what skin the dress revealed.

As he pulled her with him, his hand went to his side, pulling out a dagger and slid it in the top of the strapless dress, pulling it down as fabric gave way to the sharpness of the blade. Tea's tears fell quickly as her hands flew to her chest, trying to keep the bodice up to maintain some form of dignity but the Lord gripped her wrists, his lips leaving her skin as he pulled her into the bedroom.

Throwing her on the bed, he threw down the knife. The room echoed with her silent sobs and the vibration of the knife before he ripped off his jacket. The sounds of fabric ripping filled her head as Bakura grabbed her ankle, pulling off her heels as he gripped the bottom of the dress, sliding it off of her body. Her legs dangled from the bed as he ripped off her underwear. Sobbing louder now, Tea tried all she could to cover herself up but the Lord raised a hand instead, backhanding her.

Closing her eyes, she didn't want to see what was going to happen to her. It was bad enough she'd have to feel it, to be forever contaminated but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her seeing him. She heard him unzip his pants, the rustling of fabrics before she felt something touch her nether regions. Both of his hands were on her hips and she screamed in loud pain as she was pulled to his body.

He broke her maidenhead, his fingers never letting up as they squeezed hard. The pain was unbearable as more tears fell down her face. She wanted him to stop, to not move, to just pull out and leave her but instead, he began to thrust. Each time it felt like she was being ripped in half. She could feel her body move with his hands, she could hear his grunts and the slapping of flesh against flesh but never did she open her eyes.

The rhythm he forced on her sped up. Harder, faster, stronger, he grunted louder, his grip tightening. Tea knew what was going to happen within a few moments and she hoped and prayed that he wouldn't. She felt his body clench as neared his climax. With a loud moan, she didn't see him arch his back, his head thrown back as his seed entered her.

Pulling away from the slave, the Lord grinned at her as she slid away from him, curled up, his creation fluids sliding out of her and down her flesh, mixing with her blood. Shame that she was so unresponsive, he would really have fun with her then.

-.-.-

(Okies, it's over now)

Ryou, only next door, had heard his brother and hung his head in shame. He couldn't do anything to protect the girl and for that, he should burn for it. Reaching for his cell phone, he entered his call list, looking up the other Lords' numbers. This wasn't his fight but, brother or not, he would make sure that Bakura never hurts her again.

A/N: Oh gods, I'm going to die. I'm sorry Tea fans, I really am.


	18. Girl Who Started a War

Chapter Eighteen: The Girl Who Started A War

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Yup, bar-b-qued ass AGAIN! Man, I can't please you guys, can I? Ah well.

The cell phone in Yugi's hands had dropped to the floor beneath him, breaking as it collided with the ground. With wide violet eyes, his hands shook. When a hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned his eyes to his brother, seeing the worry in his eyes. "He… Tea…"

Yami grabbed his twin by the shoulders, fearing the worst as he stared Yugi in the eye. "What happened?" The Moto Lord just shook his head, daring not to say. "What did Bakura do to her?"

"He…he raped her…"

-.-.-

Marik roared in anger as he grabbed expensive vases, throwing them across the room, not even bothering if they were antiques or not. His guardian, Odeon, stood on the other side, catching the vases that Ishizu wanted. Malik, angry as well, hid his as he gripped his cell tightly. Though the twins had two different reasons to be angry, they both wanted to see Bakura hang for his actions.

"That bastard betrayed me! He'll pay! Do you hear me, Ra? Lord Bakura Bakura will pay for this!" Marik screamed out, breaking anything his hands got a hold of.

Malik looked over at his sister, watching as she and their guardian spoke in low tones to each other. It was no secret that they were intimate but there were nothing in their eyes as they spoke. Nearing his sister, he could hear that the two were speaking of the slave causing this further feud.

"Should Bakura do this again, he'll be at war with Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba did nothing at the party and she acted on her own free will."

"He bought her."

"Yes, but she made the decision as Lady. She may be a slave but rest assured, when she has her power back, she will do something about this war."

Odeon sighed, knowing he lost the argument and turned to Malik. The young Lord nodded, trying to think of a way to make all of this stop. Bakura had stolen away a slave, granted, that in itself was wrong but to violate said stolen slave was just asking for trouble.

Flipping open his phone, Malik had to make truce with the other Lords. This action had to make some sort of temporary truce between the Lords long enough for Bakura to pay for his actions.

-.-.-

Noa watched his brother pace the room, tear falling from his grey eyes. "Stop it, I'm sure she's alright."

"She did it to save us! Who knows what Bakura's done to her. Maybe she's not Tea any more, maybe she's someone else!" Mokuba cried out frantically.

"Relax, I'm sure she's still herself but who knows what that devil did. Seto isn't too happy about any of it. He's still in his office and hasn't moved from there since we arrived home. I think he's drunk or getting there."

Sure enough, inside the office of the Kaiba manor, Seto Kaiba had a bottle of whiskey in one hand. Tilting the bottle back, the bitter taste of the alcohol flooded his senses as glazed eyes closed. Ghosts of his past came into his mind's eye. How little Tea was grasping his hand tightly as they played, how the swore to be there for each other, then his stepfather cackling evilly in front of the Lord and Lady Gardner, how Tea screamed and cried when she was separated from Seto. He remembers running after the truck, grasping her hand once more before it sped off, leaving him out of breath, tears in his eyes and his throat raw from shouting for her to return.

She was in his arms, she was real and with him but Bakura stole her. Lowering the bottled spirits, the Kaiba Lord saw his stepfather infront of him. Gripping the neck of the bottle, he threw it straight at the dead man, watching it shatter against the wall instead. "This is all your fault!" he shouted in a drunken rage. "If you hadn't taken their money, none of us would be in this mess in the first place!"

Collapsing against a wall, his back scrapped against it as he lowered to the floor beneath him. Holding his head in his hands, Seto sighed heavily. Sure, this was all his stepfather's fault but then again, when Tea's father died killing his stepfather, couldn't he have done something to bring her and her mother back into power? Couldn't he have set her free?

"You're weak for letting a foolish little girl slip from your grasp," a voice hissed in his ear. "You're weak for even letting that girl become such a high priority. You're weak, Seto Kaiba. WEAK!"

"ENOUGH!" The Kaiba Lord roared out, his fists pounding on the wall behind him. "I am not weak! I will get Tea back, even if it's the last thing I ever do!"

-.-.-

Curled up in a ball, Tea watched as Bakura's chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Before he slept though, he handcuffed her to the bed, making sure she couldn't get free and run off to safety. She was his now and nothing she could do could ever change that. As big tears fell from her face, Tea's blue eyes closed. It was useless to even struggle anymore. He raped her over four times that night and she was sure that when he awoke again, he'd take her until he was satisfied.

Squeezing her eyes tightly, she knew this to be her fate. She was the prettiest slave, she knew that she was to be a sex slave and now, there wasn't anything she could do about it. The only thing she hoped for was that when he was completely through with her, that he would let her go but the voice in the back of her mind whispered to her a different fate, a fate that only ended with death.

Sniffling quietly, Tea turned her head to the only window in the room, seeing the moon pass between the blinds as it circled the earth. Drawing a deep breath, Tea let her body relax just a bit, trying to ignore the pain that filled her abdomen, her legs and hips. As her body screamed with exhaustion, her mind wouldn't let her sleep. Never fall asleep next to your enemy, it only ended badly. Irony made her snort. Bad things have already happened but still, she would not sleep next to the white haired lord.

Biting her lip, Tea's teeth drew blood, letting her know that she was still alive, that her heart was still beating and that blood was still flowing. She wasn't dead yet and so, she shouldn't give up hope. Keeping an eye on the passing moon, the slave made a wish to be freed soon.

A/N: Poor Tea. Alright, next chapter is the beginning of the war. REVIEW!


End file.
